Freeman23's Commentary on Urbanoes
For a while now I have been told by both friends and family where I got the concept idea for the Planet Urbanoes and why being among the first of articles this wiki had and why it is returning now. Well let me recall a night which changed my life and my writing, but before i do so let me address to you that I am not insane, and not lying to you when i say this but in truth I will tell you every night I dream the setting is always the same, Always a city, always identical to the past nights, stretching infinitly into the horizon, with a single tower in the center of a massive lake, tall enough to see the entire world in all its glory at it highest balcony. But always a different story constantly with an excess of "easter eggs" from previous nightly exursions in this sometimes dreamy paradise or the darkest of hellish nightmares in my life. But it wasn't till a night nearly 4 years ago in 2010, that one dream took me into the heart of this planet which i discovered be real rocky earth with fields of many different kinds of produce but no sky other than a massive dome connected by massive triangular pylons holding the dome and the dome was iluminated in lights that would flood the terrain with light capable of growing vegitation nearly ten times their normal size. But then whoever I was, (alien i know, I was responsible for devouring a person(I still hear her screams) was able to get beyond the dome. How i conclude had to be from teleportation. The Next level also with a sky from which was another dome, as clearly a ghetto and one so bad that I was the only person not engaged in some illegal or amoral activity. Thats when I did some devouring and made a name for myself on the street. I was taken to a diner by a terrified indiviual who paid for a meal for myself so long as i did not eat him. At the time on a television in the corner of the diner a video describing the Planet city that this setting took place in. A world built upon layer after layer after layer after layer. If it had been real and not a dream, i would have had a seizure from the excessive layers the city was built upon. The top most layer was the wealthiest and the one that looked most similar to earth, with but a few extremities from science fiction, but the world was summed in a constant faded label. Urbanoes. I awoke after I saw the words on the screen. And still to this day I awake every night in that world never knowing whether or not it will be paradise or hell for me. But I do find comfort that since that night I have gradually developed a bit of control over this reality despite always feeling more tired in the morning after i attempt to control the dream. Urbanoes and what to expect in 2015... Category:Stories